Automotive vehicles typically include a transmission for delivering torque produced by the engine to the wheels. A clutch selectively couples the engine with the transmission in a well-known manner. Manual transmissions typically require the driver to select a gear and to control clutch engagement by using a clutch pedal, for example. Automatic transmissions do not require manual gear selection or clutch control.
With manual transmissions, a driver's ability to achieve a desired clutch engagement depends on the driver's experience and finesse with the clutch pedal. For example, a driver may not be able to experience different clutch engagement behavior without developing the ability to manipulate the clutch pedal with finesse.
It is an aim of this invention to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art.